


The Only Reason to Trust

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Communication, Domestic, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: after stalking tim Jon shows up in the middle of the night at tim's flat and asks forgiveness and immediately platonically asks tim out because he has no sense of timing----Tim arched an eyebrow, “Do you have proof that it was Sasha?”“No, but I have proof that it wasn’t you."“What's that then?”“I love you."
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, queerplatonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Only Reason to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> because i really wanted them to be friends and i love writing qpr's

Tim woke up at three AM to the sound of someone pounding on the front door to his flat. He sat up in bed with that special kind of rage burning in his chest that was reserved for people who woke you up before you truly had to be awake. Throwing on a too-long shirt, he decided that whoever was disturbing him at this hour could deal with his bare legs and he made his way down the hall, all the while trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open, leaving the chain in place.

"What..? Jon?!" He groaned, "The fuck are you doing here?!"

The archivist was standing in his door damp from head to toe as if he had been walking in the rain earlier and hadn’t made an effort to dry off since. The cuffs of his trousers were covered in half dried on mud and his hair was in a bun which was a sure sign that it hadn’t been washed for some time.

"Please Tim, I know things have been bad lately but just…... please let me in, " Jon’s voice tense.

Tim set his jaw, "What for?"

"I need someone. I need somebody that I can trust and out of the people who understand what's happening you are the only one I am even close to trusting. Please I just…" his voice fell to a murmur, "I can't do this alone anymore." 

There was a resignation in his voice that honestly kind of scared Tim. No matter what was going on Jon had never really admitted to needing anyone else. Even during the time they had been really close, Jon had been doing his best to keep up the whole ‘lone wolf’ act. If he was admitting he needed someone then he must be dying or on the way there.

Tim blinked and shut the door. He heard Jon make a small noise of perhaps shock. He undid the chain and opened the door.

“Get in here.”

“Thank you I-,” Jon said as he entered.

“Stop. Go change you look like you’ve been rolled in a ditch.”

“You still have my clothes here?” Jon said seeming surprised.

“Of course I do and on second thought,” Tim said catching a whiff of stale coffee and sweat that rolled off of Jon, “you go shower, I’ll make us something to eat we’ll talk.”

“I- thank you?”

Tim just nodded. He needed a minute.

Jon left down the hall where Tim still kept the extra sets of clothes from before everything with Prentiss.

Emotions were battling inside him because one part of him was still really fucking pissed at Jon for invading his privacy and all the other shit, but the other part wanted to be understanding and was just thrilled to have things where they should be. With his best friend back in his house being far more comfortable than general society said two grown men should be in each other’s homes. 

Despite everything, the time of night, the circumstances, the intervening months, Tim’s place still felt more like home with Jon in it. He huffed and started up a pot of coffee and decided on some french toast because he knew it was one of Jon’s favorite things he could make and he was feeling benevolent.

He set out the plates and the coffee and soon Jon came in, dressed in a fresh jumper, his hair hanging damp but clean around his shoulders.

Jon looked from the set table to Tim.

“I- Tim, you didn’t have to-”

Tim cut him off, “Sit, eat, explain your recent behavior.”

Jon sighed but settled at the table, he steepled his fingers as if trying to find a way to phrase it that would make him sound professional, and Tim sat down across from him.

“I am afraid that someone is going to kill me like they killed Gertrude and objectively speaking it has to be someone who works in the institute…” Jon said carefully letting Tim draw his own conclusion.

Tim was quiet for a long moment of disbelief, “...And you thought it could have been me.”

“Well, it wasn’t Martin, even though I’m certain he has secrets of his own. It had to have been someone who worked there when Gertrude died. And it had to have been someone who hoped to gain from her death so it would have to be Me, Sasha, or- or you,” His tone had been defensive until that last part when it switched to damn near miserable, “It wasn’t me and I know that doesn’t excuse that I suspected you and violated your privacy and your ability to feel safe in your home but… you Sasha and Martin were my... god I’m never going to live this down, but you three were my family. O-or the closest thing I had to it. I couldn’t let myself fully believe it was any of you without proof.”

Tim arched an eyebrow, “Do you have proof that it was Sasha?”

“No, but I- well I think I have proof that it wasn’t you,” Jon cautiously met his gaze.

“Oh? Picked up on some clue from following me home?”

“No.”

“What is it then?”

“I love you,” Jon snapped, “Not in that oh your my friend I love you and not romance obviously if that wasn’t clear but… I love you, and I _know_ you, and I have to believe you aren’t going to kill me. Alright?”

Tim looked at him a long moment, shocked into silence.

“Tim?”

“I’ve literally never heard you express emotion like that sober.”

“Stoker, I am trying here.”

“Sorry _boss_ I just need a minute here. We’re best friends, then worms attack us, suddenely you hate me, now you love me enought to trust me with no proof? I don’t get it.”

“I never hated you, I was just afraid of you,” Jon corrected.

Tim nodded processing the information

“Say you were wrong about me,” Tim said trying to keep his tone even and calm.

“What?”

“We were friends for three years Jon, then out of nowhere that’s all thrown out the window because you think I was doing all that to eventually kill you? The least you can do is admit that you were wrong about me and apologize.”

“I…” Jon sighed, “I _was_ wrong Tim. I definitely have a tendency towards distrust but you’ve never done anything to violate that. You’ve always been very careful to respect my boundaries and you’ve protected me more than once. If you really had it out for me then you would have to be the worst murderer in the history of the business.”

“Exactly!” Tim exclaimed, “If it took me this long of plotting to kill you I am at Wile E. Coyote level of bad at my job! I’m honestly more offended that you think me so incompetant!”

Jon smiled slightly but it soon faded.

“Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?” Jon said very carefully, his tone measured and hesitant, he was looking at his plate of untouched french toast.

“Yes. This time. If you ever treat me like that again it won’t be so simple. But this time I get it. You’ve had some good reason to be suspicious of us especially now that we know the supernatural is real.”

“You believe me?” Jon glared at him incredulously, “Why?”

“Because you’re my best friend and if you say that Sasha is trying to kill you and take your job. Well, I don’t think you’re right honestly but I’ll have an open mind if you can show me any evidence and…” Tim trailed off before he got ahead of himself.

“And?”

“Well if you really think someone wants to kill you, you shouldn’t live alone. So you could stay here or if you prefer Martin I’m sure he’d be tripping over himself to let you stay in his new place with him.”

Tim did his best to keep the bitterness from his tone. Martin had a super obvious crush on jon and as much as Tim wanted to be supportive he didn’t particularly like the idea of jon getting together with Martin.

Something something “-Martin,” Jon muttered quietly.

“What?” Tim wgrinned trying for a teasing tone, “Someone got things to say about Martin?”

Jon shot him a glare and looked away.

“I said If I had to pick someone to live with,” Jon said, “My choice wouldn’t be _Mahtin_.”

Tim felt the nervousness that had been freezing in his chest start to melt. He looked at Jon for a long moment.

“I’m sure that this is going to be a loaded question but... what did you mean you love me?” Tim asked taking a bite of his quickly cooling french toast.

“I don’t really know how many ways that could be interpreted.”

“Well in my defense you ruled out two of the major options there with the not platonic or romantic bit.”

“Don’t be dense Tim, I meant queerplatonically,” Jon snatched his fork of the table and stabbed viciously at his food, “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said anything,” He spat out the words.

“Bit defensive for someone who’s trying to ask me out,” Tim teased, he couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m not _asking you out_. I’m- I’m- Look do you want to be together or not?" Jon complained.

"I mean… well I mean _I do_ but let's not commit to that for a bit because well… shits weird lately and I need a minute to figure it out if I can even do a relationship right now but… I love you too Jon."

"That-" Jon sighed, "that's fair. I shouldn't have sprung that on you in the middle of the night after barging into your apartment and using your shower."

"Yeah, probably not but it's fine, finish your food, I'm not staying up all night and if your gonna live here you should get used to sleeping in my bed again."

Tim got up and carried his plate to the sink. Jon took his last bite.

"No, I uh- I think I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"You don't have t-"

Jon got up and rinsed his plate, "Yes I do. You deserve time to make your decision without my overly cuddly influence."

Tim just looked at him a moment.

"Good night Tim, I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for letting me stay."

Jon dropped a kiss to his cheek and started walking toward the living room.

Tim stood frozen brain unable to process such an open display of affection from the other man. It took a few seconds for his brain to restart and he quickly followed Jon.

"Oh look at Johnny Sims such a gentleman kisses me on the cheek good night, and respects boundaries I set, even when I don't enforce them!" He said in a playfully exasperated tone.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, " Jon rolled his eye and shuffled around the throw pillows until they looked comfy. 

He set each one as if determining the placement of ancient sigils. Green eyes completely laser-focused on the couch as if it was the only thing that mattered and then he glanced up and gave Tim that same look. Jon was very good at giving his full focus to something and when you were the target of that it was hard not to feel important.

"No it's uh- it's a pretty good thing, " Tim said, with a gentle smile, "Night Jon."

“Goodnight, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever think about how jon and tim were the only ones who knew what it was like to be marked by a fear when they were younger and then be eaten by worms  
> and therefore Jon was probably the only one tim could have fully related to especially since Martin was siding with jon and Not!sasha was being distant   
> so tim ended up isolated because Jon didn't trust him and Tim's isolation eventually led to his being hell bent on revenge and not relying on the others and all of it culminated in tim's death?
> 
> do you ever think about how if people had just communicated better in season two Tim might be alive
> 
> i think about that alot


End file.
